Hearts of Troubled Wings
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Minato a now twice over ronin has come to terms of him being a failure to society and his family. Lost he stumbles upon someone who is just as broken as him. could the two find love and comfort in each other, or will fate decide to destroy these two?
1. chapter 1

The notion of fate is that everything has a chance encounter for the better or worse. It decides the outcome of one's life purpose for those who would succeed or those doomed to fail. Throughout history it has played the strongest role amongst leaders, warriors, politicians and others alike that change the course of the world itself.

Now this story of war,passion and love brings us to one particular man whose fate is just about to be encased in history of man and possibly the gods alike.

For one Minato Sahashi fate was the same equivalent as a kick to the groin or a slap to the face. The not once, but now twice ronin has failed the exams for getting into the university that he had fought tooth and nail for. Moving away from his home and into the capital of the booming city.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he ran his hand through his shaggy black hair."_Kaa-san is definitely not gonna be happy...not one bit_" He could imagine the very ,very angry look of his very domineering mother. A chill went down his spine at the fact that if he does tell her about the results...he probably won't live to try a third time.

Trudging along his way to the train he contemplated the action of calling his mom debating the pros and cons of the way the possible short (and abusive) conversation will lead. He could call his sister...no that's way worse. The younger sahashi was probably even more assertive (angry) towards anything he did. The problem with being raised by such dominate women put a huge confidence and self esteem blow to him. He wouldn't lie and say he was a bit of coward, but he still was a man who by the way was trying his hardest damn it!

Pocketing his phone Instead of making his way to the train he decided to take the long way possible to think about what he should do next. Especially since he was thing about trying for the university again.

"Maybe get a job? Knowing kaa-san she'll most definitely cut my allowance in half...ugh could life get any worse?"

That was a phrase that most certainly, definitely and will most likely be regretted in future reference.

He walked until he reached the park in the middle of the city. It was almost dark as the last rays of the sun descended past the city skyscrapers. The night time air cool and crisp as he walked deeper into the park. Though getting a little embarrassed as he passed multiple couples showing small( and big) public displays of affection. The thoughts of having a girlfriend did pass his mind . All the studying he never really attempted to go out and talk especially to a girl of any kind.

"Did you see that woman by the bench? Talk about a nice set! There probably the biggest I've ever seen!" He passed a couple of guys talking and to say he wasnt curvious was an understatement. Before coming to the city his sister warned him about certain types of women who could cause him trouble .

Walking deeper he spotted a woman sitting on a bench all alone. Her long legs outstretched and she traced a toe along the dirt. The actual shocking feature was she only wore a lapcoat...a really bloody lapcoat. Walking closer to her he saw more of her features her short light brown hair and her bluish grey eyes and remarkable enough a tattoo on her forehead. Looking a little lower he saw the lapcoat straining against her very ample chest and very generous amount of cleavage showing.

"_I guess this was the one the guys were talking about..._" A blush appearing on his cheeks. A small filling In his stomach telling him not to talk to this woman, but another told him to check and see if she was ok. Did no one really not notice the blood?

"H-Hey are you ok miss?" His voice a stutter and he winced at the possible cringy tone he used. The woman looked up at him and he could barely contain the gasp he let put.

_"She's so beautiful..."_

Her face held still and emotionless, but she did acknowledge him.

"I'm broken..." The cool and low tone of her voice almost shook him finding his lips to be dry for some reason. How could such a beautiful woman be broken? A million situations had popped up into his head and taking In her state of appearance the outcomes becoming more and more disturbing.

" Are you hurt? If needed be I can go and get you help?" He almost felt frantic at this movement. All these people who walked by this woman completely ignored her. He almost felt huge amount of disgust at the thought of the men who he walked past earlier.

"I'm useless...I was thrown away..." Her face didn't change, but he could feel the pain In her voice. Looking at her he felt something deeper and more sympathetic than he thought...she was almost just like him.

"You are not useless! I just met you ,but I know your not useless no one is." The volume raise was a shock to both of them and the woman continued to just stare at him still impassive though the eyes a fraction wider than before. For some reason the words didn't just go towards her...he knew deep down he needed to say this for himself as well.

"I know what useless is like , I know what you feel and it's not your fault." He continued and without a word he hugged her. " you are definitely not useless..." He felt her arm enclose around and the tension her body was in. For a moment nothing happened. Slowly shaking he could tell the woman broke down and cried into his chest. Without warning tears of pent up emotion cascaded down his own face. The pair comforting each other for what felt like an eternity til the tears could stop.

Stepping back slight he wiped away the tears along her face with his sleeve, her pained face showing more than the emotionless one and he knew he probably looked worse for wear as well.

"What is..what is your name?" He had to know he cried with her and he barely even knew her name ,but it felt like the right thing to do.

She took a minute to compose herself her sobs becoming small sniffles.

"I'm akitsu."

**\--**

**_Author's Note_****_This is my second story in one night as my other story redemption is my first. Please review both and take the time to read._****_In all honest I don't wanna make this a harem story for I believe minato and akitsu can be fine as apair, but if it were to become one I don't want All of his original flock to show up and to not be a very big one._****_I will take a poll on who and how many sekirei he should have and I do encourage to take the least acknowledged ones as well. All of them need love too._****_One last thing no body realizes how hard minato actually has it. The abuse from family and the possible amount he got from early childhood makes his seem like a coward. Which in term makes him a one dimensional character, but I do not believe that cause of my other story shows Higa as a more emotional character due to him having to be responsible for a lot at a young age and leading into him being a secondary major antagonist._****_Please and thank you for reading this and I would love any criticism or opinion_****_s!_**


	2. chapter 2

**A/n****Gonna take the time and make this chapter make more sense the last.****I'm passionate about this story, just too forward so gotta take my time to make this good!****Anyway...ONWARDS!**

**_]_**

There was a thing about silence that stood between downright awkward to blissfully content. Sitting on a bench in the middle of the park at midnignt holding not only a woman , but a woman who he just met that barely had on any clothes AND that he cried for could not make anything more or less awkward.

Though he took it well without any hesitation. Placing a thumb on her cheek he couldn't help the small attraction of her features and almost got lost in her eyes.

"I'm minato...ummm sorry for umm well.." A sheepish laugh broke from him as he ran a hand through the back of his hair. She didn't mind his touch,but instead leaned into his palm feeling the warmth through his touch. They sat there for a few moments longer just staring at each other. Steele grey meeting grayish blue the world vanishing before them only the existance of them and no one else. Suspend in time in a everlasting moment...

**_GROWLLLL_**

...only to be ruined by the grobbling of hungry stomachs. A blush dusting his cheeks at the embarrassment of forgetting to eat at all today.

"A-are you hungry Akitsu-chan?" A meek nod was the only response, but only brought on another dilemma.

_"I barely have enough money for an actually meal...and all I have at home is instant ramen and leftover udon.." _A depressing rain cloud loomed over his head seeing that he was either gonna go hungry or she was gonna see his rather pathetic finacial state of money.

"I don't exactly have enough money for a meal...if we head back to my flat I have some food there for you. If your ok with that?" Again was the meek nod and he couldn't help smile at the bashful side of this unique beauty.

Taking her hand in his slightly helping her up from the bench he finally took notice to something he really should have rook into consideration. To her full height the shirt only traveled to midthigh, but that didn't stop the Robin from getting a good eyeful at her long slender legs.

"_BAD MINATO! No! She needs your help not your wandering eyes making her feel uncomfortable!?!" _He had to reprimand himself from stealing any glances at her voluptuous body. Removing his jacket he placed it upon her shoulders making sure it covered any source of exposed skin. To stop on lookers ,yeah that sounds right.

"You must be cold in just that...ummm when we get there we have to be quiet my landlord has strict rules agaimst women for some reason..." A long sigh escaping him as he rambled on.

"It's ok master, I am fine with your decision. I will be quiet."

"..." Wait.

"Did you just call me master...?" He had misheard that right?

"Yes." No hesitation. A blunt response.

Another sigh escaped him, this was gonna be a really long night ahead of him.

**_]_**

Meanwhile at MBI Tower a man stood at the top edge of the building looming over the city. Dressed in a all white suite complete with a cape he stared at the sky with a wide grin spread on his lips.

"NOW IS THE TIME OF DESCENDING INTO THE ERA OF THE GODS. TIME TO LET FATE LEAD THIS GLORIOUS MOMENT!! HAHAHA" The mad man boomed across the city. A look of bizarre interest in his eyes.

**_]_**

"ACHOOO!!"

"Master are you ok?" The comcern evident in the monotone voice.

"Yeah...just feel like I just joined something that I'm gonna probably regret." The ronin gave a small smile ,but he felt like this was only gonna be the beginning of something very dangerous.


	3. chapter 3

**A/N****I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI**

**[****]**

To this day there are modern miracles that surprise people almost every single day. For example, a man living to be 106 years old. A teenage obtaining the small ability of gaining access to 30% of his brain after being struck by lightning. The girl who could talk to animals as they follow her every order. The fact that unique individuals under certain circumstances gave humamity a small edge towards a evolutionary peak was by far a miraculous start.

Though the one aspect that humanity truthfully needed was a not evolution in the body ,but that of the mind and the soul. A advancement in the conscious area of the brain that gave way to personality, emotions and morals. Without these factors we could possibly be killing each other of the simplest of things like a petty argument or blind rage.

To say something was wromg with today's society wasn't too far of a stretch. Walking the bustling streets of downtown tokyo at night he noticed something utterly wrong with people.

He stood in front Akitsu in a protective manner to shield her from harm, even though embarrassingly enough he looked like an overly protective boyfriend. The worst part wasn't the stares that they got from people. No, far from the stares was the opinions they muttered behind there backs that he could clearly hear.

_" Lucky loser! Do you see the girl he's with?"__"I've never seen tits that big since Akito's and they look even bigger!"__"She's probably some hooker he picked up from the red light district. Guy like that couldn't get a girl that hot if he tried."__"Fufufuf~ hey Mai I'll go over and ask her how she makes them so big, maybe it could held your flat chested situation!"_

_"If I gave her my bubble tea you think she'll do that weird trend for me?"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? "_ If he wasn't pissed now he surely was. Without warning he held her hand in a tight grip of his own. Rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand in a reassuring manner. These people clearly ignored the state she was really in. His jacket probably covered the blood stains of the coat she wore and that was all she was wearing. No body saw that she was pantsless ,shoeless and dare he say boldly not wearing any underwear at all. Looking behind him , he saw her staring at the hand that was holding hers with a meek smile on her lips.

"Ignore them...it-it's best that we get home quickly. I bet your really hungry too." As on cue a faint growl could be heard from her stomach. A small laugh was heard from him as a pinkish hue spread across her cheeks.

**[Line/Break]**

"Well...this is it. Home sweet home." Opening the door to let her into his home a cautious step forward...and nearly tripping over the array textbooks near the edges of the living room.

"Watch out!" Taking a leap to catch her both collided to the ground in a heap of limbs and scattered papers.

"I'm s-sorry! Are you ok?" The stutter wasn't from the fact of trying to help ,but from the embarrassing position they ended up in the living room. If someone were to walk in it would seem like quite the intimate position. She was pinned under him the already exposed cleavage showing more of her bountiful bosom and giving him a peak at her slim toned naval. In any other situation he would have sputtered multiple apologies, but he couldn't help be captivated by the signs of flesh and beauty she had even if the latter wasn't even trying.

"Master your bleeding." The remark snapping him out of his gaze as he reached for his now bloody nose.

"S-sorry! I'll get you some clothes and get the food started!!" Dashing towards his room and closing the door behind in a comical manner.

"Ah." Akitsu looked down towards her breast and cupping them in her hands.

"Master is a breast man , I see." Her statement to herself more than anything.

**[Line/Break]**

With morbid fascination he watched her gulp down her 4th helping of instant ramen with ease in the last 5 minutes. The fact that she didn't even look like she took a breath whiling caused him to sweat as he nitpicked at his leftover udon. She was now dressed in one of his old grey sweatshirts that still struggled against her breast, and a pair of black Pajama pants.

"Say...when was the last time you ate something? " Hopefully not too long.

"Ah, maybe 3 days ago." She said placing her finger against her chin in thought. He automatically scooted his bowl of food in her direction and again she inhaled the food once more without a second thought.

The events of today finally catching up with him as he scratched his cheek.

_"So in total I fail my entrance exam twice...I bring home a girl I found on a park bench that could be a potential murder/assault victim, watched her eat through almost 4 days worth of food , and now I'm probably gonna go to bed hungry...anything else you wanna throw my way kami-sama?"_

His phone started ringing.

"_I WAS KIDDING!"_

Reaching for his phone he quickly answered it.

"Minato you better have a **REALLY** good explanation to why you haven't called your own mother all day!" The voice on the other seethed with rage.

"K-K-KAA-SAN!!? hehe well I was busy you know how it is...?" Sweat pulled onto his forehead as he shrank lower at the booming voice of his now enraged mother on the phone.

"KNOW HOW IT IS?!?! YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE EXCUSE THAT YOU WERE CELEBRATING THE SCORES OF YOU GETTING INTO SHINTO UNIVERSITY OR SO HELP ME..." The threat was clear and evident and he knew lying was the worst option. So time for bitter truth.

"I failed the exams..."

"..."

"Kaa-san?"

"I'm cutting your allowance and you better find a job minato. I'm very disappointed in you, this is twice this time. I can understamd once, but are you that stupid for failing again? You know what your on your own, until you give me a good reason why you should even stay in Tokyo. Goodbye. " She hung up without a second thought. He should have seen that coming, but it still hurt.

A hand reached out grabbing his shoulder was one worried akitsu.

"Master..." Her coice dripping with concern and worry. He gave her the biggest grin he could muster even though it didn't touch his ears.

"I'm ok...everything's going to be ok."


	4. chapter 4

**A/n****Let's begin.**

**[****]**

"So Akitsu-chan...you never really told me why you feel broken." Breaking the silence between them he had to help the woman he took in to the best of his ability. The thought of someome hurting her in his mind was uncalled for. From the get go she was so polite and reclusive how could she make any one angry or be called useless.

"I can't be winged...that's why I am broken.." The somber tone seemingly belie to her calm features.

"Winged? What does that mean?" The question raising a eyebrow in curiosity.

She looked up in thought. Contemplating the exact words and phrases to use. She stared at him unblinking as she spoke her next words.

"I'll awnser your question with another...do you believe in the existance of something greater than what you believe?" The question definitely peeking his interest.

_"Something great than what I believe? Was she apart of some weird cult that kicked her out?"_"I guess so..." Unsure, but honest.

"Than I'll begin from the start. I am what you call a sekirei or what you would call an alien. There are 108 of us that seek our destined ones calling them our ashikabi. We fight in a game called, "The sekirei plan", a basic battle royal to come out on top amd ascend great heights with our destined ashikabi. That is the bare minimum of what I can explain to you." Taking a moment to gather her thoughts continued.

"Being winged is like a bonding with their ashikabi, when we bond we are with them for life. All of us have certain abilities we have as well." At this she created a small sphere of ice. "Mine is the ability to create and manipulate ice. Though I am a scrapped number..." The sphere of ice dispersing in a burst of crystalline shards and sparkles.

"...what does that mean?" No pun intended,but he was frozen in place the momemt the sphere of ice was created. To say he didn't believe now she was the perfect evidence to her claim.

"I can't find my destined one..." She traced her fingers along her forehead.

"This is the proof of that burden..."

This was...alot of information to take in. If someone else told him this he would have called the police or send them to a mental health hospital. At first there was doubt,but ever word she spoke was truthfully. The ice itself was proof of it!

"I can...I can help you find your ashikabi." Her smoky blue eyes widened at this.

"This is alot...even really bizarre, but i believe you. My question is why do you have to fight? Who is putting so much control over you that all of you have to fight?" What held that much power to force them to fight.

"Ah, MBI." Straightforward to the dot.

That explains it alot really...the company had advancements in every field of technology, medicine and sciences. The idea of them discovering aliens wasn't too far fetched to believe.

"Master...I...I want you to be my ashikabi. Even if I can't be winged will you let me be yours?" There was that desperate hopeful look her eyes expressed.

"Why...me though?" The self doubt setting in he knew he was nothing special. Years of being a let down and insecure by those around him the expectations nearly destroying him in the end.

"You cried for me..." A whisper barely audible. "Who cries for someone they just met? Who willing brings someone into their home offering clothes, food and shelter?" She was now inches away from him. Soft hands cupping his face gently as beguiling onyx eyes gazed into his.

"Master...your kindness is why I chose you...even if If I'm broken..you make me feel complete. Even if I can't be winged I want to be bound to you in spirit. Will...will you have me as yours?"

"Yes..." The sincere honesty causing her to beam on the inside.

"Even if I'm not perfect...I'll do my best to take care of you." The determination amd resolve in his eyes enough to prove he was serious.

"May I still seal our bond even if it doesn't work..." Her voice dropping octave with each word.

"How does it wor-mmhhp!" Soft luscious lips pressed against his in a kiss.

_His first kiss!_

The small chaste kiss turning into a full session as lips battled for dominance her hands gripping his hair in a needy attempt to keep him there. Arms snaking around her waist as he held her close deepening the kiss. For a while they did this before the notion of breathing had to set in. Flushed faces pulled away and panted breathes filled the room. Timidly laying her head against his shoulder slightly breathing in his scent.

"Mine, now and forever."

**[****]**

**A/n**

**A little better than I thought.**


	5. chapter 5

**A/N**

**Do not own sekirie**

**I'll have a better A/n at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Also *smirk* there's a small lemony scence ahead.**

**[****]**

It was ironic that the warmth from her ashikabi could actually soothe and calm the ice sekirei. Being no surprise that she wanted to cuddle he full heartedly accepted her in his arms. Blushing slightly at her impressive assets being pushed against his side. A slender finger tracing circles along his chest.

Leaning down he gave her a small kiss along her forehead and tightening her hold on him. They looked peaceful as they held in each other's embraces.

"So..." Gulping slightly. "We're gonna have to fight in this madness aren't we?" Hints of worry evident. She placed a tentative hand along his cheek give him another chaste kiss. She gave him a soft look and a very rare smile.

"Actually...we don't have to participate at all." Confused he waited for her to continue."Since I am by all means scrapped...they won't pay attention to me. We could just live a normal life together." Her smile fading to a grim realization.

"Unless another sekirie reacts to you..."

"Why would more sekirei react to me?" He was still confused, but the idea of not fight at all was tempting. He wished to live a quiet life along with Akitsu not be apart of some game created by a madman.

"An ashikabi can have more than ome sekirei...it's actually common to have multiple ones." She held him in a possive manner now. The idea of him having more sekirei was frightening. If he had more than he would completely about her...and than she'll be alone again.

"I don't want anymore besides you, akitsu-chan." That smile washing away some of her fears, but she still had her doubts.

"_He's kindness and caring nature will possibly draw in more sekirie...if that happens what can I do..." _

The lingering thoughts drawing her into a deep slumber.

The sounds of even breathing told him she fell asleep a quiet chuckle looking down at her sleeping face.

"_Even after all of this she's still so beautiful...I promise you I'll protect and love you with all my being akitsu..."_

Eyelids heavy he succumbed to the darkness. Pulling her closer he drifted into unconsciousness his vow promised he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**]**

Shifting slightly as bright rays of light poured from his window disturbing his rather wonderful slumber. A groan leaving him as he fully opened his eyes.

"_Morning already...geez will it kill the sun to not be that bright?"_One thing that he noticed was that he was really warm. Looking down he found akitsu still clinging to him possessively her peaceful face buried in his chest. The sunlight hitting her face in a angelic way giving her a divine sense of beauty. Eyelids fluttering open from sleepiness stared up at him in curiosity.

"Morning akistu-chan" He said a yawn in tow. She looked at him a minute before kissing his cheek.

"Ah, morning master." The monotone again, but a small glint in her eyes as she looked down.

"Your poking my thigh." A small tone of playfulness as his morning wood rubbed against her bare thigh.

"I'M SORR-!" A cool finger pressed against his lips in a shushing manner. The same finger sliding down his chin and body til it reached the massive bulge pressing against the fabric of his black boxers. Gripping the hem of his boxers she slide them down releasing the impressive 8 inch member from its confines.

"Your rather active this morning, hmm." For someone reason her monotone voice sending shivers down his spine. He watched with bated breathe as she traced her along the head of his member. Taking incentive she gracefully wrapped her hand around the base giving slow long stroke causing him to groan lowly.

"Akitsu-chan..." His breath hitched. Her soft and cool hands sending in a small state of arousal. Clenching his eyes tightly he bit his lip as he gripped the fabric of his covers.

Feeling a little bolder she rubbed tip along her thigh and stroked his cock faster feeling the pulsing member in her hand.

"Akitsu..."

His voice husky with arousal. He was close...really close.Leaning down inches away from his lips pumping his cock off faster about to send him over the edge...

**_*Bang*Bang*BANG*_**

"SAHASHI!!You better not have a woman in there! Open up before I kick you out!!" A booming voice and pounding was at the door.

...the moment ruined and the couple completely frozen. The color and blood leaving minato's face.

"Oh shit."

**[****]**

**A/n**

**Boy ain't I a stinker? Can't have them being naughty this early yet hehe.**

**Also I've decided how I want this to go..****and yes I am going to give minato another sekirei...but only one! Guess which one?**

**Also comments and reviews please alot of you are liking this story and I'm glad!!**

**But I'll probablu post daily/Weekly unless something comes up.****Now that we got that outta the way...I'm tired. Goodnight**


	6. chapter 6

**A/n**

**Being an insomniac sucks...lets get to it**

**]**

Minato was a man of virtually endless patience. Knowing he had to be for the more angry and impatient side of his family, mainly his sister and mom. Hell he could consider it one of his best qualities if he could.

Though at this moment with a beautiful and busty alien girl giving him a handjob as he's about to cum?

He would quite literally kill someone right now.

_"Why do I have to be this unlucky..."_

In one swift motion he was up right, boxers and shorts on, sending an apologetic look to akitsu. Said girl almost giving a pout at the disturbance, also creating a ice dagger behind her back just in case this intruder of privacy came in.

"I'm coming hold on!" "_I should be cuming right now..." _The words untold as he peaked outside the door to see his very angry and bald landlord.

"Morning! How can I help today?" Giving a fake yawn to give the great alibi of waking up.

"Sahashi cut the crap! I can practically smell a girl in there! " The bald man clamored in rage.

"Umm how does one exactly smell a girl? Come on man it's me, do you see me bringing home one?" Even as he said this a arrow shot through his pride nearly shattering it. First he was interrupt possibly leading to blue balls, and now he has to deal with his very angry woman hating landlord. What could make this worse?

At the same time the very woman in the room looked at her ice dagger before having a very good idea.

_"Maybe this will boost masters confidence..."_

Now back with the duo at the door. A one sided bashing of lies and threats looming the two.

"It doesn't matter! You know the rules no girls allowed!"

"I can assure there no one,but me is in here!"

"Master..."

A slender pair of arms wrapping around his waist as he caught a glimpse of akitsu...and her dramatic wardrobe change. Gone was the sweatshirt now was a white shirt cut along the middle exposing her smooth midriff and some various amounts of cleavage. The shorts also cut showing more of her thighs along with a generous amount of cheek showing. She looked at minato than gave a pout towards the now stunned landlord.

"You are right there's no girl here." As she said this grabbing minato's arm firmly placing it between her breast.

"Though master was very clear on making me a woman, until you showed up." Her face still emotionless as she pointed a accusing finger at the now fuming man.

"THAT'S IT! YOU BETTER BE OUTTA HERE AT THE END OF THE WEEK OR KICKING YOU OUT!!" The bald man shouted as he walked away.

"Ah, that could have gone worse." The indifferent look on her face still upholding as minato cried comical tears.

_"It was way worse than you think akistu..."_

Closing the door the two left inside to now start the moving process.

**]**

**[****Somewhere in a forest**]

A small girl with long blonde hair wearing a white blouse was crying, holding her knees close to her chest. Whimpering as the forsest as the trees shrouded it her in a protective manner.

"_onii-chan where are you..."_

**]**

**A/n**

**And done! Now I know what your thinking...why kusano?**

**1\. If minato had one other sekirei it would have to involve him in the game.**

**2\. I could toldly see a mother/daughter or siblings relationship between kusano and akistu.**

**3\. She won't make akistu jealous because she's a kid and won't interfere in her and minato's time.**

**Even though I like how this is going...I still have small doubts of how to progress.**

**Like what should I do with the canon version of minato's harem?**

**Should I introduce OC charcters for certain sekirei?**

**I am rather open to some suggestions for those who are interested.**

**Thank you and please review.**


End file.
